Hatred Movie
by Heartless Shell
Summary: Tomoyo starts all this drama, but will she be the the person who puts an end to the drama. The gang becomes famous actors. Will they solve their problems or make it worst in their new movies. RR please..
1. Prologue

Hatred Movie

Prologue

In Japan

She walks out of a Limo with such grace in every step. Her smile is as gentle as a butterfly, making her fans go crazy. Her grayish purple hair is in a high pony tail and curly at the ends. Her dress is purple with spaghetti straps and the dress almost touches the floor. The dress matches her curve, making her look HOT. Her make up is purple and she doesn't have any jewelry on. Her sun glasses cover her eyes, as she walks into her house.

"I hate my fans!" yell the beautiful young girl as she throws off her sun glasses.

"Tomoyo-chan, that's what you get for being famous," laughs her manager.

"So any new movies Rika, and where is Chiharu?" ask Tomoyo picking up her sun glasses and put them on the table.

"Yes, the scrip is on the table. The movie is call Endless and Chiharu is with her new boyfriend," says Rika, who is reading the newspapers.

"Another one, anyway the movie sounds interesting… What's it about?" say Tomoyo flipping through the scrip.

"It's about a group of friends falling in love with each other, but when they finally find happiness it all ends. They expect this movie is going to be number 1 drama in Japan," smiles Rika looking at Tomoyo, "You'll be playing Sunou Satou. She loves Rin Takahashi, but she doesn't want love. Her best friend is Okimi Suzuki, who you later on hate because Okimi and Rin kissing. The ending you'll just have to find out later because the director didn't finish the ending yet. Are you interested in that part?"

"Yes I am," smiles Tomoyo, who loves drama, "I'll meet with the director tomorrow."

In Taiwan

"Sakura, your brother wants you back in Japan!" yell her manager.

Sakura is a famous model and actress, until she disappears from the world because her brother went missing. Sakura's hair passes her shoulders and straight with bangs in the front. She wore a peach color tube dress that passes her feet.

"Brother?" say Sakura, who finch at the word brother.

"He wants you in his movie," says her manager, who had disappeared along with her. Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes and ran to hug her manager, who just smiles at her happiness.

"Yue can you tell Kero we'll be leaving to meet up with my brother tomorrow," smiles Sakura.

"Yes Sakura," say Yue.

In Hong Kong

"Call my son, so I may speak to him," says Yelan.

"Yes madam, right away," bows her servant and she left to find Yelan's son.

Syaoran sat in his garden, looking at his flowers. He never smiles unless he was acting; even if he was acting his smile were cold and heartless. The servant walks silently up to him and making Syaoran look up from his flowers.

"Your mother wants a word with you sir," says the servant and she left.

Syaoran goes into the house and walk into his mother's room.

"Syaoran I want you to go back in Japan and act in this movie," says Yelan as she throws him his scrip, "I know you hate Japan, but maybe this movie will set your drama aside. Also, this will be a number 1 movie in Japan."

"Fine I'll leave tomorrow," bows Syaoran in a very emotionless tone.

In England

"Eriol!" yell Ruby looking for him.

"You should just stop looking for him. He'll pop out when he feels like it," says Suppy.

"Eriol!" yell Ruby again, as Suppy just sighs.

"You should listen to Suppy once in awhile," says a voice from behind them. A young blue hair boy with glasses pops out from the shadows.

"Eriol! Are you ready to leave?" ask Ruby as she drag him back to his house.

"Yes I am," smiles Eriol while he got drag into his house. Suppy just watch all this and sigh.

In America

"I HATE YOU!" yell a ruby eye girl as she slaps a young man and runs away.

"Meiling…" whisper Kai and was about to start running after her, but was stop by her managers.

"You idiot!" yell one of Meiling's manager, who wore glasses and ran after Meiling. Meiling's other manager walks up to the young man and punch him in the face.

Her managers were about to walk away, when the guy grabs their arms.

"Naoko and Takashi please tell her I'm sorry and wait for me," said the young man.

"She can't... sorry Kai," frowns Naoko

"She's leaving for Japan tomorrow," says Takashi and they left.

Somewhere else

"They're all arriving tomorrow," says a young man with glasses.

"Yes I know Yukito," says a brown hair man with brown eyes.

"Touya I love you're plan! I wonder how you're going to end this movie. You disappear and come back engage! How are you going to tell Sakura?" smiles his friend, who is clinging onto his arm.

"Nakuru please let me deal with it later," says Touya getting tired and annoy.

"Touya… I hope you know what you're doing," frowns a beautiful young lady sitting in front of Touya in his living room.

"I truly don't know," sighs Touya and the young lady sitting across from him got up and walk over to him. She looks at Touya and they share a deep kiss.

"Thanks Kaho, at least I know you're here for me," smiles Touya after they broke the kiss.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories and Reunion

Hatred Movie

Chapter 1: Memories and Reunion

_Flashback_

_The school bell rings and it was finally the last day of school. It was their last year of school. Everybody starts leaving the classroom and Tomoyo starts packing up her things, but was stop by the teacher. _

_"Tomoyo can you stay after for awhile?" ask Terada-sensei. _

_"Of course," smiles Tomoyo and then looks at Sakura._

_"I'll wait at the school's gates," smiles Sakura and she walks out of the classroom. Tomoyo walks over to Terada, who was sitting on his desk, watching Tomoyo._

_"Terada-sensei… Did you want to see me?" ask Tomoyo._

_"Yes I did," smiles Terada-sensei as he pushes Tomoyo onto the table, which shocks her._

_"Terada-sen…" but got cut off as he kisses her. She lets out a moan, as he depend the kiss. _

_"Please stop," moan Tomoyo, "You love Rika!" _

_At the same time as they were making out, Eriol and Chiharu were walking together to their lockers. They reach their lockers and start getting their things out, but Chiharu stops because she couldn't find her textbook._

_"Hey Eriol-san, I think I forgot my textbook in class," says Chiharu._

_"I'll go with you to get it," smiles Eriol. They start walking back to the classroom._

_"Don't worry about Rika, she'll never find out," Terada-sensei smiles and he unbuttons her shirt. He stares at her breast and smiles. Tomoyo was crying, and couldn't stop. She couldn't stop him, she got scare and just lay on the desk frozen. Eriol and Chiharu walks into the classroom, but stops at the doorway with their eyes big. Terada stops what he was doing and stares at them. Eriol's bang covers his eyes and he runs out of the classroom. _

_"Eriol!" cry Tomoyo and Chiharu at the same time. Tomoyo got up, but was stop by Chiharu._

_"Don't bother Tomoyo-chan, he deserves better then you!" yell Chiharu and she starts running after Eriol. Tomoyo stood there shock, but grab her things and runs out without buttoning up her shirt holding her backpack to cover herself leaving Terada there shock at what he just did. _

_Sakura stood outside in front of the school next to the gate waiting for Tomoyo, but an hour has pass and there was no sign of Tomoyo coming out. Sakura starts getting worry, so she starts wondering around the school looking for her. Eriol and Chiharu runs pass her making her wonder what's wrong. So she starts running after them. _

_"Eriol!" yell Chiharu as she grab his arm making him turn around. He turns around and she saw him smiling. Takashi was around the scene and heard Chiharu yell Eriol, so he decides to look at whats going on. Sakura runs closer to them and hides behind a tree, wondering what's going on. Eriol pulls Chiharu closer to him and he kisses her on her lips. Takashi's eyes grew big and Sakura stood there shock and runs from the scene to look for Tomoyo to tell her what happen. Takashi walks up to Eriol and punches him in the face._

_"Takashi!" yells a shock Chiharu._

_"Don't talk to me bitch!" he says and left, leaving a crying Chiharu on the floor. _

_"Syaoran I love you," says Meiling blushing madly, while he just stares at her. They were behind the school next to a sakura tree.  
_

_"I'm sorry Meiling, but I love Sakura. You know I love her and we have been together for a year. I thought you sto-" but he got cut as Meiling kiss him. Naoko was taking a walk, but saw Meiling telling her feelings for Syaoran. She knew that Meiling love Syaoran, but could never tell him because he was with Sakura. He was shock at what Meiling just did and by reaction; he slap her. Naoko saw this and runs to help Meiling, who was crying. Naoko walks p to Syaoran till they were face to face and she slaps him. She then helps Meiling up and they left. _

_Tomoyo was looking for Eriol, but couldn't find him. She bumps into somebody and she almost fell backwards, but the person pulls her back up. She looks up to see Syaoran. Syaoran was walking around the school until he bump into Tomoyo.  
_

_"Syaoran…" cries Tomoyo as she starts crying into his crest. _

_"Why is your shirt unbuttoned?" he asks out of curiousity as he starts buttoning up her shirt, Sakura smiles as she sees Tomoyo and Syaoran from where she was standing. Sakura stops at the sight in front of her. _

_"Syaoran…" she let out, which made Syaoran look up from buttoning Tomoyo's shirt up, and his eyes grew big at the sight of her._

_"Sakura wait, it isn't what you think," says Syaoran, as he starts walking towards Sakura. Sakura could feel tears coming to her eyes and starts running. _

"_Shit!" yells Syaoran and just stares at Tomoyo, but he didn't run after her. She ran home and locks the door._

_"Touya! I'm home!" she yells, but got no answer. _

_End of Flashback_

"Tomoyo you're early," says Touya with a smile as he opens the door and welcomes her to his home.

"Long time no sees Touya," frowns Tomoyo. This was the man that made her best friend disappear for years.

"Touya… Meiling-chan and Syaoran-kun are here," says Yukito as two people follow him into the room.

"I'm not working with these two sluts!" yell Syaoran coldly as he points at Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Shut up Brat… You aren't with my sister anymore, so I won't be that nice to you," glares Touya.

"Eriol-kun is here!" yell Nakuru, who was hugging a young man.

"Eriol…" whisper Tomoyo.

"You have no right to say my name bitch," glares Eriol, who was not happy at the sight in front of him.

"Great... I came all the way from America for this," mutters Meiling as she was about to stand and leave.

"Sit..." glares Touya, " If you don't, I'll make sure you'll never be in another movie again." Meiling glares at him, but obey.

"Well I think everybody's here," says Touya, "So... Lets ge-" but got cut off by the front door slamming open.

"TOUYA!" yell the voice. Everybody eyes became bigger at the person who open the front door. Everybody let out a gasps, it was somebody they had least expected. The person is...


	3. Chapter 2: What?

Hatred Movie

Notes: Everybody that has magic in the anime has magic in this story too, but everybody knows about them having magic. Do I make sense or do I not? Also, Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon, and Suppy are still the same guardians, but Yue and Ruby Moon are totally different people from Yukito and Nakuru.

Chapter 2: What?

"Touya!" yells the voice. Everybody turns to see who it was.

"What is it Kaho?" ask Touya calmly. Everybody sighs and just stares at Kaho. They all thought it was Sakura for a second, even if they all turn cold on the outside. They all love Sakura still.

"Your sister wasn't at the airport, when I went to pick her up!" yells Kaho with her eyes big with fear and full of worries. Touya's eyes become big with shock and fear; he too is worry about Sakura, even if he didn't show it on the outside. All of a sudden, a person pops out of thin air and jumps on Touya.

"Oni-chan!" yell the person that jumps Touya. Everybody just sat there, staring at the two.

"Sakura…" gasps Tomoyo, as her eyes grew big with shock.

"Hm…" smiles Sakura as she turns around Everybody gasps at the sight of her. She wore a beautiful white spaghetti strap flowing dress that reach her knees. If they didn't know her, she woul had been mistaken as an angel.

"You're late like always monster," laughs Touya, as Sakura glares at him and stomps on his left foot.

"I'm not a monster!" she yells.

"Shit!" yell Touya in pain, "Anyway monster, we're talking about the movie. Would you sit down on a chair and not on me?" She looks at Touya and realizes that she was sitting on top of Touya.

"HOEEEEEE! Sorry," as she gets up and sits in a chair next to him.

'The same old Sakura' everybody thought at the same time.

"Anyway, we'll start filming the movie tomorrow. So be at the set at 8 A.M. shape. Everybody knows their characters right? Well, if you guys don't know, monster is Okimi Suzuki, Li is Rin Takahashi, Tomoyo is Sunou Satou, Meiling is Wakana Tanaka, and Hiiragizawa (did I spell his last name right or wrong?) is Hiro Watanabe. Also, I will bring in other actors to act other important parts later on in the movie. I hope to see everybody there tomorrow," says Touya seriously as he stood up. Sakura stares at everybody in the cast of this movie and wonders 'They look familiar.'

"Um.. You guys look very familiar… Do I know you people?" ask a very dense Sakura. Everybody falls off their chairs and starts laughing 'Same old dense Sakura.'

"Hoe?" says the confuse girl.

"It's us Sakura-chan!" smiles Meiling.

"Meiling? Is that really you?" ask Sakura as she gives her a hug, then she turns to Tomoyo,"Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo nods and gives her a small smile; Sakura runs over to her and gives her a quick hug. Sakura then stares at the two guys.

"Did you forget about me?" ask Eriol with a smile.

"Of course not!" smiles Sakura and then turns to Syaoran, who hasn't talk the whole time, "Syaoran?" Syaoran looks up and amber eyes met emerald eyes.

"Sakura… Can I talk to you for a second in private?" ask Touya, who walks into the kitchen and Sakura follows him.

As Touya and Sakura leaves, the old gang just stares at each other.

"Same old Sakura," laughs Meiling, who miss seeing the Sakura smiles and denseness. After Meiling said that, the room becomes quiet.

"Are you guys going to be in the movie?" smiles Yukito as he serves them tea.

"I am," whispers Tomoyo.

"You're only doing it so you can talk to Sakura," growls Eriol in a very mean tone.

"Leave her be," growls Meiling, who tries to defend Tomoyo.

"I don't need a slut defending me!" yells Tomoyo glaring at Meiling.

"You all are whores," mutters Syaoran in a very cold tone.

"Shut up Li! Nobody told you to talk!" growls Tomoyo.

"It's a free world bitch," glares Eriol while Syaorans just sits there quiet and coldly stares at everybody.

They all start arguing while Yukito and Nakuru stare at the scene in front of them.

"They're going to start physically hurt each other soon," whispers Nakuru so only Yukito.

"We should stop them," whisper Yukito frowning at them all glaring at each other with hatred in their eyes.

"Don't forget, everybody's managers is also in this drama too…" whispers Nakuru.

"I know… Touya, what have you done…" says Yukito.

In the kitchen, Touya looks at Sakura straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," whispers Touya, "I didn't mean to disappear like that."

"It's O.K." smiles Sakura.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you," says Touya seriously, but grew quiet.

"What is it Touya?" ask a clueless Sakura.

"The reason I ran away was because……… I'm in love.. and I'm engage to Kaho," sighs Touya. He looks at Sakura to see her reaction.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so happy for you!" smiles Sakura after awhiel, "Oh… look at the time! I got to go before Kero and Yue become worry and destroy the town looking for me. BYE!"

Sakura walks out of the kitchen, and into the scene of arguments. Everybody stops yelling at each other and stares at Sakura. Yukito and Nakuru sighs and glad that Sakura appear before they start killing each other.

"I have to go, so I'll see you guys tomorrow," smiles Sakura and left out the door.

Sakura starts running right after she left the house. She didn't teleport out becaues she needs the walk to clear her mind. Why does she feel so sad? She is glad her brother is getting marry to Kaho. Her mother and father left her and died in a car crash, then her brother runs away. Then he reappears out of no where saying he's engage! Is it because she doesn't want him to leave her behind like mother and father? She trips over a rock and breaks her high heels. "Great.. Just great..' she yells in her mind. She got up and start dusting herself from the dirt. Soon it starts raining, making Sakura groans because she is wearing WHITE and you can start seeing her bra and underwear. 'Why me! It can't get worst.' She thought as she continues to walk and ends up in a dark alley.

"Hey there pretty girl. Why are you all by yourself?" ask a voice from behind her as they grab her.

"Let me go!" yells Sakura as she kicks the person at his private place.

"Bitch!" screams the voice, "Grab her legs and arms!" Soon three other guys pop out and grab her, holding down her wrist and ankles. She couldn't use her magic because her arms are being held.

"Let's see you get away from this girl," growls the voice as the guy grabs her face, "You're really pretty."

"Excuse me…" says a voice from behind them making everybody turn towards him.

"Go away, this girl is mine!" yells the man, who got kick in his private by Sakura. The guy walks closer and punches the guy in the face, making him go unconscious. The people holding down Sakura lets go and attack the guy. The guy easily dodges the three guys and knocks them all unconscious. Sakura breaks down crying, thinking if he hadn't come, she would have gotten rape.

"Are you O.K.?" ask the person. Sakura looks up and gasps.


	4. Chapter 3: I Still Love You

Hatred Movie

Chapter 3: I Still Love You

Sakura gasps at the person in front of her. The guy just stares at her with his amber eyes. Sakura stares at his eyes; all she could see is sorrow in his eyes."Syaoran…" whispers Sakura. Syaoran blinks and sighs. He takes off his jacket and gives it to Sakura. She just stares at his jacket and blinks.  
"Take it… You're wet and …" he says trailing off the last words, as he looks away. Sakura looks down and blush seeing that you could make out her pink underwear and takes the jackets.  
"Thanks," smiles Sakura as she puts on the jacket, "But you're going to catch a cold." As she stares at what he was wearing. He wore a black jeans and a black t-shirt.  
"Doesn't matter…" mutters Syaoran as he stands up and waits for Sakura to stand up too. Sakura tries to stand up, but trips and lands in Syaoran arms. They both blush, but he didn't let go of her. They stay like that for 5 minutes, until it starts raining harder.  
"Um.. Syaoran…" says Sakura blushing like mad and wondering what Syaoran is doing. Syaoran lets go and blush also whisper a quick sorry.  
"Let me walk you home," says Syaoran as he grabs her hand and they start walking towards her house. They walk silently the whole way to her house. They walk up her steps and unlock her door. Syaoran was about to leave, but was stop by Sakura.  
"Can you please come in?" ask Sakura with a smile. Syaoran got shock at what she said; also she got shock at what she said too. Syaoran just stares at her and Sakura sighs as she pushes him in.  
"Yue's room is down the hall and on the right. You can take a shower and change out of your wet clothes," smiles Sakura as she walks into her room, which is right across from Yue's room. Syaoran sighs and goes into Yue's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Tomoyo has been sitting in her apartment lying on her bed. She stares at her ceiling and takes out a picture from under her pillow. In the picture shows Sakura and Tomoyo hugging in the front with a smile on their face. Next to Sakura was Syaoran with his arms cross but has a smile on his face and was staring at Sakura. In the back of Syaoran was Chiharu, who has a hammer out, with Takashi on the floor with a huge bump on his head. Behind Sakura and Tomoyo were Meiling and Naoko, who has their fingers on top of Tomoyo and Sakura's head which forms bunny ears. Next to Meiling and Naoko in the back were Terada with Rika in his arms as her arms hugs around his neck. Finally the person next to Tomoyo was Eriol who sat on the floor smiling at the camera. She stares at the picture for like an hour or so, until somebody knock on her door.

"Come in," says Tomoyo as she quickly puts always the picture right before Chiharu comes in.

"Hey Tomoyo, did you want to see me?" ask Chiharu.

"You remember the day where we had all that drama?" ask Tomoyo, who looks really tire.

"Yes…" answer Chiharu, of course she remembers everything that happen.

"Did you ever kiss Eriol?" ask Tomoyo, seeing Chiharu all nervous and sighs knowing the answer, "Get out… You're fire…" Chiharu got shock and ran out with tears coming down her face. Tomoyo sighs and grabs her jacket on her chair and ran out after Chiharu. Her stupid jealous side won over and yells at Chiharu, which made her feel really bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran had finished his shower and were now in Yue's clothes. He sat down on the couch and waits for Sakura to come out. He looks around her living room and spots some picture on top of the fire place. In the middle is a picture of their group (same as Tomoyo's picture), on the left is a picture of Sakura and all the guys, and to the right is a picture of all the girls. Finally to the fares left is a picture of Sakura and her brother, to the fares right is a picture of Syaoran and Sakura hugging. After 5 minutes, Sakura finally opens her door and comes out in a T-shirt and short shorts. She picks up Syaoran's wet clothes from Yue's room and threw them in the drawer. Finally she sits down next to Syaoran on the couch. They sat in silences, until Sakura breaks the silence.

"Let's watch a movie!" smiles Sakura and puts in a movie. She didn't notice that the movie she put in was The Grudge. As she sits back down the movie starts and the guy jumps off the building. Sakura's eyes went big at the movie, and starts shaking. Syaoran sees her shaking and moves closer to Sakura, putting an arm around her. She looks up at him and just tries to sit still and watch the movie. It is almost the end of the movie, where the grudge girl is crawling down the stairs, Sakura starts shaking badly with her eyes close. Syaoran getting really worry, pulls her into a hug, so she doesn't faint or die on him.

"Thank you," whisper Sakura as she buries her face into his chest. The movie finally ends and the credits starts going. Sakura tries to get up, but Syaoran was still hugging her. Sakura stares at him wondering what's wrong.

"Sakura… I still love you," whispers Syaoran as he smells her hair. Sakura gasps, as her body tense, but soon relaxes in his hug.

"I still love you too," whispers Sakura back to him.

"I never cheated on you and I never will; I was only helping Tomoyo and Meiling force the kiss on me. Sorry..." he says, but was cut off by Sakura as she kisses him.

"I know you never cheated on me, but I had to find my brother. He's my only family left and sorry I disappear like that. I promise I'll never run away without telling you again," says Sakura as they share a deep passionate kiss.

"I'll remember that promise," laughs Syaoran and they fell asleep in each others arms.

"Chiharu, where are you!" yells Tomoyo. She finally stops onto of an 8-story building and sits at the edge. 'Damn it' she thinks without noticing somebody was watching her.

Chiharu runs and runs until she couldn't run anymore. She stops in front of a coffee shop and looks inside. Takashi sat there smiling and laughing, which shock Chiharu and what shock her the most, is the girl he is with. The girl is …….


	5. Chapter 4: You

Hatred Movie

Chapter 4: You…

Takashi sat there eating dinner with Rika. Chiharu's heart starts hurting badly, as she starts running and not caring about anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo sits at the edge, until she finally senses somebody behind her.

"Whose there!" yells Tomoyo as she turns around.

"Tomoyo? Is that you?" says a voice that sounds so familiar.

"No… It can't be you… Terada..." whispers Tomoyo as she tries to leave, but he wouldn't let her, "Damn it... MOVE!"

"No," says Terada as he grabs her arm.

"Let go," threats Tomoyo.

"Tell me where Rika is," says Terada.

"I will never tell a bastard like you!" yells Tomoyo as she breaks his hold on her and runs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Syaoran wakes up and stares at the girl in his arms as he smiles at her. Sakura starts waking up and looks at Syaoran and smiles back as she tries to get up, but got stop by Syaoran's arm.

"Can we stay like this for awhile?" ask Syaoran as he pulls Sakura into a hug and Sakura just nods. Somebody opens the door and closes it behind them.

"Sakura?" ask the voice.

"Yue," says Sakura as she gets out of Syaoran's hold and walks over to Yue. She stares at the person in his arms, "Is that Chiharu?" she ask with a look of shock.

"Yeah… I found her laying in front of our house," says Yue as he puts her on the couch, "Whose that?" ask Yue staring at Syaoran.

"It's the brat," says a flying stuff animal.

"He has a name!" complains Sakura, but is too worry about Chiharu to explain what happen, "She's burning up! Yue, go get some dry clothes in my room! Kero, go get some water and a cold towel!" orders Sakura as she goes to the cabinets to get some medication.

"I guess I should leave," says Syaoran as he opens the door, but got stoop by two arms hugging him.

"Please stay a little longer," whispers Sakura as she lets go of him and goes back to tending to Chiharu. Syaoran goes up behind Sakura and watches her look so worry. Kero and Yue come back with the things Sakura order them to get in their hands. Sakura then pushes all the guys into Yue's room and closes the door.

"I have to change her out of her wet clothes! So stay in there for awhile!" yells Sakura from the other side of the door. Yue goes to the corner and stands there as Kero glares at Syaoran.

"It's actually you! What do you want from Sakura?" glares Kero as he transform into his bigger form.

"I want nothing from her," mutters Syaoran back to Kero.

"You better stay away from her!" glares Kero.

"Keroberos leave him alone…" says Yue as he stares at them.

"Why? Aren't you on my side?" ask Kero glaring at Yue now.

"I don't want her hurt as much as you do, but she wants him here. She knows everything that happen that day and she doesn't care what has happen. Knowing her, she still loves all her friends the same way. Mostly this boy…" says Yue.

"I guess you're right," says Kero, "But If you ever hurt her, I will kill you brat." Syaoran just stares at them, 'So, she knows everything that happen that day… and she still talks to us like normal people. Sounds like Sakura…' he thought with a smile.

"You guys can come out!" yell Sakura. Everybody comes out and sees Chiharu in dry clothes. They see Sakura holding Chiharu's hand. Sakura is crying and Syaoran couldn't stand seeing her cry, so he walks up to her and hugs her from behind.

"Her fever isn't going down," cries Sakura as she buries her head in his arms, "I'm scare… what will happen if she doesn't get better?"

"Sh… Sakura... She'll get better," assure Syaoran hugging her. Chiharu opens her eyes and sees Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan and Li-kun?" ask the very weak little girl.

"Chiharu-chan! Are you feeling better?" ask Sakura grabbing hold of Chiharu's hand.

"Take me to your first filming today..." says Chiharu as she tries to get up.

"But…"

"Please… I need to see him again," says Chiharu as she falls into sleep again.

"Yue go start my car," says Sakura, "Kero go find a doctor and bring him to the set." Yue and Kero obey and left to do what they need to do. Sakura tries to carry Chiharu on her back, but fail badly. Syaoran sighs and puts her on his back.

"Let's go…" says Syaoran.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Scene

Hatred Movie

Chapter 5: The First Scene

Tomoyo runs into the set, all wet and tired. Touya runs up to her and takes a look at her. Her make up was everywhere, and her clothes were wet. Everybody soon starts staring at her.

"I can't find her," cries Tomoyo as she grabs hold of Touya and starts crying into his crest as Eriol leaves seeing the sight in front of him.

"Wait… Find who?" ask Touya as clueless as ever, looking at how horrible she looks.

"Chiharu ran away, and I can't find her!" cries Tomoyo as Touya tries to get up with Tomoyo crying in his arms.

"Yukito and Nakuru!" calls Touya as somebody gives him a towel, so he can wipe Tomoyo.

"What is it Touya?" ask Yukito walking out from somewhere with Nakuru with make up in her hands. They see Tomoyo looking horrible and their eyes went big.

"Go find Chiharu!" tells Touya to Yukito as Nakuru drags Tomoyo into the make up room.

"There's no need for that," smiles Yukito as the Takashi grab hold of his jacket and was about to leave.

"Wait!" yells Sakura coming in with Syaoran with Chiharu on his back, "Chiharu right here." Takashi sighs in relief as he takes Chiharu into his arms, but finds her burning hot.

"What's wrong with her?" ask a worry Takashi.

"I found a doctor Sakura," say Keroberos coming in with Sakura's personal doctor. The doctor sees Chiharu and starts checking up on her. The doctor is finally done checking her, but has a frown on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" ask Takashi almost yelling at the doctor. Tomoyo, Nakuru, and Eriol finally come back from where they were.

"I'm sorry, but her temperature is pass 104 degrees… She probably has only one more day to live," whispers the doctor, "I'm surprise at how she's still alive." Everybody eyes went big. Takashi stares at Tomoyo as she starts crying ruining her make up again.

"This is all your fault!" glares Takashi as he puts Chiharu on the ground.

"No it isn't her fault," mutters Chiharu.

"Chiharu!" smiles a worry Takashi as he pulls her into a hug.

"I wanted to see you again," smiles Chiharu as she touches his face and then turns to Sakura and Syaoran, "Thank you for taking me with you."

"Chiharu……" whispers Sakura as Syaoran just nods at her.

"All I wanted to say before I die is I'm glad to see everybody again. Rika and Naoko please take care of Takashi for me. Sakura and Li-kun I hope you have the best life. Tomoyo don't kill yourself because of this or what happen in the past. Eriol start forgiving and Meiling please don't be so sad," says Chiharu as she close her eyes.

"Chiharu! I'm so sorry! I LOVE YOU!" yells Takashi as Chiharu opens her eyes again and smiles.

"I love you too," smiles Chiharu as she closes her eyes forever.

----- --------- ---------- --------- -------- - -------- - ------------- -

"Did you videotape that whole thing?" ask Touya behind them all.

"Yes," says Yukito and Nakuru come back with coffee.

"You're actually going to stalk them just to teach them a lesson, aren't you?" ask Nakuru frowning, "You just watch one of their friend die!"

"They'll learn all their mistakes in this movie," smiles Touya, "I will end all this drama…"


End file.
